religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Jan van Leiden
|thumb|upright|Jan van Leiden op een [[gravure van Heinrich Aldegrever uit 1536, gemaakt kort voordat hij werd geëxecuteerd. Onderaan zijn lijfspreuk: "Gottes macht ist myn cracht".]] |- |thumb|upright|De kooien aan de toren van de St. Lamberti (2006) |- |thumb|upright|Lambertikerk in [[Münster (stad)|Münster (2005)]] |} Jan van Leiden, ofwel Jan (Johan) van Leyden, eigenlijk Johann Bockelson of Johan Beukelszoon (Leiden, 1509 - Münster (Westfalen), 22 januari 1536) was een rondtrekkende Nederlandse prediker van de wederdopers en een van de leiders, later koning, van het kortstondige wederdoperse koninkrijk in Münster. Levensloop Jan Beukelsz van Leiden werd geboren als kind van Beukel Gerritsz, verwekt bij diens dienstmeid Alijdgen Jansd., met wie hij later, na het overlijden van zijn eerste vrouw, in het huwelijk trad.Panhuysen, Jantje van Leiden, p. 8. Zilverberg, "Jan Beukelsz.", p. 228. Jan van Leiden werd opgeleid tot kleermaker en werkte als zodanig in Vlaanderen en Engeland. Daarna trok hij naar Leiden, waar hij de weduwe van een schipper trouwde. Als koopman reisde hij naar Lübeck en Lissabon. In Leiden dreef hij de herberg In den Witte Lely en was meesterzanger, rijmdichter en toneelspeler bij de stedelijke festiviteiten. In 1533 leerde Jan van Leiden de wederdoper Jan Matthijs kennen en liet hij zich door hem dopen. Zijn belangstelling voor deze nieuwe christelijke groepering was al eerder gewekt, toen hij bij een bezoek aan Münster een preek van Bernhard Rottmann had gehoord. Het Wederdopersrijk in Münster Jan Matthijs stuurde Jan van Leiden als apostel naar Münster om de wederdopers aldaar te ondersteunen. Al gauw werd hij naast Matthijs leider van de Wederdopers in de stad. De wederdopers verkregen een meerderheid in de gemeenteraad en maakten Münster tot een van hun bolwerken. De uit de stad verdreven bisschop Frans van Waldeck belegerde de stad al sinds 28 februari 1534 met behulp van de troepen van landgraaf Filips van Hessen. Jan Matthijs kwam op 4 april 1535 bij een uitval uit de belegerde stad om het leven. Jan van Leiden was daarna de enige leider van de wederdopers in Münster. Hij nam de titel van koning aan, richtte het theocratische “Koninkrijk Sion” en omgaf zich met een luisterrijke hofhouding. Met behulp van een raad van "twaalf apostelen", zijn stadhouder en scherprechter Berend Knipperdolling en zijn "rijkskanselier" Heinrich Krechting zou Jan van Leiden een waar schrikbewind hebben uitgeoefend en ieder verzet in bloed hebben gesmoord. Ter voorbereiding op de vermeende naderende apocalyps liet hij alle boeken behalve de Bijbel verbranden. Geld werd afgeschaft en polygamie en gemeenschap van goederen werden ingevoerd. Op overtreding van de tien geboden stond de doodstraf. Jan van Leiden had 17 vrouwen. Hij zou een van hen, Elisabeth Wandscherer, publiekelijk zelf hebben onthoofd omdat ze hem wilde verlaten. Enige twijfel over de historische juistheid van deze overleveringen is op zijn plaats. De kerkelijke en wereldlijke autoriteiten lieten deze verhalen na hun overwinning op de wederdoperbeweging ter afschrikking verspreiden. Het doperrijk van Jan van Leiden kwam op 25 juni 1535 ten einde, toen de troepen van de bisschop en de landgraaf van Hessen dankzij verraad Münster innamen. Pas na harde straatgevechten werden de wederdopers verslagen. Jan van Leiden werd gevangengenomen en een zestal maanden als "circusbeer" door het omliggende land gevoerd. Op 22 januari 1536 werd hij met Berend Knipperdolling en Berend Krechting doodgemarteldDigitale bibliotheek voor de Nederlandse letteren. Hun lichamen werden in ijzeren kooien opgehangen aan de toren van Lambertikerk in Münster. In deze kooien lagen de lichamen ter afschrikking tot 1585 te vergaan. De kooien zijn nog steeds te bezichtigen. Hoofdprediker Bernhard Rotmann en Berend Krechtings broer Hendrik wisten te ontsnappen. Hendrik Krechting verkondigde het doperdom later in Oldenburg. Van zijn gevangenschap en dood is een verslag bekend van Antonius Corvinus, een Lutherse predikant die met Jan van Leiden sprak over zijn overtuigingen en de geschiedenis in MünsterZie bv de Brief van Antonius Corvinus aan Spalatin. Trivia * Jan van Leiden heeft zijn naam gegeven aan het gezegde zich ergens met een jantje-van-leiden van afmaken: Niet zijn uiterste best doen. Vroeger luidde de uitdrukking het afleggen met Jan van Leiden, wat een belediging was voor verkopers van loze beloftenDigitale bibliotheek voor de Nederlandse letteren. * Tegelijkertijd was er ook in Amsterdam een Wederdopersoproer, beschreven door Lambertus Hortensius. Literatuur * Luc Panhuysen, Jantje van Leiden, (Hilversum: Verloren, 2003). ISBN 90-6550-461-3 (gedeeltelijk hier raadpleegbaar) * S.B.J. Zilverberg, "Jan Beukelsz.", in: Biografisch Lexicon voor de geschiedenis van het Nederlandse protestantisme 4 (Kampen: Kok, 1998), p. 228-229, ISBN 90-242-9269-7 * Anthony Arthur, The Tailor-King: The Rise and Fall of the Anabaptist Kingdom of Münster, ISBN 0312267835 ----- * Over Jan van Leiden is de volgende roman geschreven: Robert Schneider, Jan van Leiden: het wonderbaarlijke leven van Jan Beukels (Uithoorn: Karakter, 2008) ISBN 978-90-6112-118-3, vertaling van Kristus: das unerhörte Leben des Jan Beukels (Berlijn: Aufbau, 2004) }} Categorie:Anabaptistisch persoon Categorie:Geschiedenis van Münster Categorie:Nederlands geëxecuteerd persoon Categorie:Nederlands predikant da:Jan Bockelson van Leiden de:Jan van Leiden en:John of Leiden fi:Juhana Leideniläinen fr:Jean de Leyde it:Giovanni di Leida ja:ヤン・フォン・ライデン la:Ioannes Lugdunensis no:Jan van Leiden ru:Иоанн Лейденский